


Heaven Is Overrated

by devin1039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer hates his new job until Samantha Winchester stops in for a triple red eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love in a coffee shop

   Lucifer Novak had taken this job at the town's coffee shop for money on the side. He wasn't really a coffee person, he didn't sleep anyway, so why would he need a stimulant? The blonde seventeen  year old was cursing under his breath, he had just knocked the order he had made onto the floor. He looked up with apologetic eyes at the customer, a corporate looking woman with a judging look on her face. 

   "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I'll give you a coupon. Hold on." He dug in the pocket of his stupid, red, work apron and produced a crumpled card before turning back to pour her order again. Hopefully this time he wouldn't spill it, he thought, blush tinging his ears and neck pink. The teenager handed her the coffee and she made a face at the cup as she took it and walked out of the little shop. Lucifer put his elbows on the counter and placed his face in his hands.

   "Ahem." Came a soft voice from in front of him. Slowly he pulled his hands away, expecting to see Bela, his boss. But no, it was way worse. Samantha Winchester, his crush since fourth grade, was standing in front of him with a smile on her lips. 

   "I uh. S-Sorry. What do you want? I mean uhm. What would you like?" Lucifer stammered, blush heating his face. Sam laughed and shook her head. 

   "Luce, right?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Lucifer nodded, hating his name now more than ever. He'd been given his name by the mother who had given him up. His adoptive family had always just called him Luce. 

   "Yeah." Luce said, hoping she wouldn't notice how nervous he was around her. 

   "I don't bite, you know." Samantha said, shaking her long, brown hair back from her face as she smiled. Lucifer swallowed and tried to smile back, but it probably looked like a grimace. She put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "You're cute." She said, biting her lip and looking up at the menu. Lucifer's heart was beating so loudly, he thought she had to hear it. It was like in those old cartoons where some guy got all lovesick and his heart started beating out of their chest. 

   "Uh thanks." He said awkwardly.  _Uh thanks_? He berated himself. Not anything like  _You're cuter_ or  _Not as cute as you_? He totally sucked at talking to pretty girls. 

   "Hmm." Samantha said, pretending to think about her order as she placed her elbows on the counter. She looked away from the menu and met Lucifer's eyes. He thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment. "I think I know what I want." She said, resting her cheek on her hand. Lucifer scrambled for the notepad and pen in  his apron.

   "Okay." He said, swallowing his anxiousness for a moment. Sam laughed quietly again and cocked her head to the side.

   "One triple red eye. And your number." She said this softly, blushing lightly as she averted her eyes from his. Lucifer dropped the notepad, but grabbed it before it tumbled to the ground. 

   "Are... Are you sure?" He asked incredulously. Sam nodded, eyes big, corners of her lips upturned. Luce nodded and smiled nervously, making the coffee quickly. After he had made it, he took a sticky note from the counter and wrote his number on  it. The seventeen year old stuck the yellow note to the coffee, handing it to Sam with shaking fingers. 

   "Thanks, Luce. I'll text you." The brunette said, walking out of the coffee shop with a smile on her face.


	2. Insomniacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer talk

   It was late at night, almost midnight when Lucifer's phone buzzed on his nightstand. The teenager rubbed his eyes and sat up. He couldn't sleep anyway. He picked up his phone and read the text he had just received. 

   "Hey Luce. It's Sam." 

   The teenager swallowed down his anxiety, his thumbs hovering over the phone's keyboard. 

   "Hey. What's up?" He sent without giving it too much thought. It was a while before Sam replied, and Luce had thrown the covers off of himself, hot and anxious, thinking about everything that had gone wrong that day. He was too clumsy. He was too awkward. He was too- Just then his phone buzzed again.

   "Can I call you? I can't sleep." He read. The blonde teen chewed on his thumb nail for a moment before responding. 

   "Yeah, sure." He texted back, sliding his phone shut again. He had hardly done so however when his phone started ringing. The boy closed his eyes and counted to five before answering. "Hello?" He croaked out, eyes darting around the room, convinced there were Punk'd cameras just waiting to emerge. 

   "Hey Lou. Can I call you Lou?" Sam asked softly. Luce cleared his throat and readjusted the phone on his ear.

   "Yeah. That's uh. That's okay." He allowed, staring at the wall in the dark. 

   "Cool. So Lou. How come you're up? If I woke you up I'm sorry." Samantha said. Lucifer heard yelling in the background, and then a  muffled "I'm on the phone, Dean!" 

   "I was up anyway." The blonde confessed, running a hand through his hair. There was a brief silence in which all the other could hear was each other's breathing. All of a sudden there was more yelling though. Luce caught bits of it. "Sammy! Get your ass to bed!" "I'm on the  _phone_ , Dean!" "-Not what Dad wants!" "Shut the hell up!" Lucifer cleared his throat nervously. "Uhm hello?" He asked experimentally.

   "Sorry, Lou." Sam said apologetically, a fake smile in her voice. 

   "Are you okay?" He asked before he could stop himself. A quick silence, then a sigh on Samantha's end.

   "Yeah. My brother is just being a dick. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." The sixteen year old said in a rush.

   "Yeah?" The coffee shop employee asked, his heart leaping into his throat. Sam laughed quietly to herself.

   "Meet me after school by the water fountain?" Sam questioned. Luce's mind instantly played out the worst scenarios. Was this a prank? Still he nodded to himself, then remembered he was on the phone.

   "Okay." He said, and he must have sounded hesitant, because Sam followed up with;

   "You don't have to if you don't want."

   "No, no. I do. I'll meet you there." The blonde assured her.

   "Cool. Well. Night, Lou. I'll see you tomorrow." Samantha said cheerfully.

   "Night."  Luce started to say, but she had already hung up. He set his phone back down and flopped back onto his pillow. It was going to be a long, restless night.


	3. Am I More Than You've Bargained For Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luce meets Sam by the water fountain. Things don't go according to plan.

   Lucifer had gone through his entire day with his heart in his throat. He stumbled in the halls, dropped his pencil at least seven times, and worst of all, he'd been doodling Sam's name in his notebook. The blonde had caught himself doing this more than once and each time he had erased it quickly, hoping no one had seen. When two thirty rolled around and the bell finally rang, Luce shot out of his seat and made his way to his locker. The awkward seventeen year old shoved his books back into his locker and closed it, swallowing down the anxiety that was bubbling in his throat.

   Samantha was waiting at the water fountain. Just as she'd said she'd be. She caught Luce's eye and grinned, waving him over.

   "Hey." She said, pushing her long hair behind her ears. 

   "Uh. Hi." Luce smiled and cleared his throat, wishing he could just get over his stupid fear and have a normal conversation with the girl. You know. One that didn't involve him stumbling over words and blushing the entire time. Sam laughed softly, eyes searching his as she leaned in a bit closer. There was a mischievous light in her hazel eyes that turned his legs to jelly.

   Luce finally realized what was happening, why she was getting closer. He smiled and leaned in to meet her. Their lips met and Luce was on cloud nine. He had never kissed anyone. (Unless you counted his friend Crowley on a dare when they were twelve.) He thought the kiss was going pretty well, that is until he heard a cough. Lucifer pulled away and looked up into the face of an older kid. Probably around twenty.

   Luce's first thought was that this Senior wanted to use the water fountain, which he realized they were blocking. But then the blonde saw Sam blush and furrow her eyebrows. _Oh shit!_ Lucifer thought. Was this guy her boyfriend? Samantha sighed and turned back to the boy she'd just been kissing.

   "Sorry, Lou. This is my brother, Dean." The brunette made his name sound like a curse, throwing her brother a dirty look as she said it.

   "Oh. Uh. Hello." Luce swallowed and looked to Dean, hoping the guy wouldn't punch his lights out. Dean totally ignored him though, instead grabbing Sam by the arm and getting way closer than was probably comfortable to her.

   "Car. Now." He said, voice rough and impatient.

   "Let. Go. Of. Me." Sam said, voice dangerously calm as she stared her brother down. Dean faltered for a minute before letting go and heading out the door. Luce stood there, dumbly gazing out the door, before looking back to the girl he'd just kissed. "Sorry about that." Sam said in a falsely cheerful voice.

   "Did he hurt you?" He found himself asking, pulling up the sleeve of Sam's tee shirt. There were no marks there, but Luce wanted to be sure she was alright. 

   "I-I'm fine." Sam stammered, blushing. Nobody had actually cared when they saw Dean being... Overbearing. Luce nodded and chewed on his lip. "I'll come by for coffee later." The girl promised, leaning up to kiss him again quickly. 

   "Cool." The boy said, smiling as Sam walked quickly away. He caught her eye as she looked over her shoulder at him on her way out.


	4. It's Not My Fault I'm a Maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a fight. Lucifer worries himself sick.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Sam?" Dean yelled once Sam had shut the car door. She shot him a dirty look and rolled her eyes before turning to look out the window of the Impala. "Answer me." Her brother demanded. Sam clenched her jaw and continued staring outside. Dean cursed under his breath and got the car moving.

"Dad wouldn't want you fucking around with some geeky kid when he's on a hunt." Dean said, glaring ahead at the road. Sam gave a loud, clear, laugh.

"Oh? Really, Dean?" She asked, eyes wide, mouth curving up in a disbelieving smile. "Would he want his son fucking around with his daughter? Because you never listen to  _me_ when I tell you what Dad wouldn't want." She shook her head and closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

"Don't you even dare bring that into this, that's not what this is about." Dean fumed, going way over the speed limit. 

"You sure? You know what I think? I think you're scared that I'm sick of playing Flowers In The Attic with you. And now you're using Dad as an excuse." Samantha stared Dean down, nostrils flaring. Dean's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "You're fucking twenty Dean. Don't you think it's time to stop fucking your little sister?" She barely got the words out before Dean swerved onto a barren side street.

"Don't." Dean hissed out, eyes shining with anger as he shut off the car. Sam was afraid, but she wasn't going to let Dean know that.

"What are you gonna do, Dean? Hurt me?" Samantha crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. Dean's teeth were bared, and he looked like something they would normally go out and kill. Just then though, Sam's phone began ringing. She sighed and slid her hand into her pocket, retrieving her phone and flipping it open. "Hello?" She asked.

"Uhm. Hi. I was just wondering if you were okay." Luce had just gotten into work, and was worried. Sam laughed bitterly. 

"Oh I'm fine. Peachy. How about you, Lou?" She answered. Luce got nervous at her use of sarcasm.

"You don't sound fine. Did your brother hurt you?" Lucifer asked, cleaning out one of the coffee pots. Samantha smiled and exhaled slowly.

"He didn't hurt me." She said.

"Okay. Good. Awesome. I'm glad you're okay." Luce babbled, grinning. 

"I have to go now though. I'll text you later, kay?" Sam asked, staring at Dean. 

"Sure thing." The seventeen year old on the other end confirmed.

"Bye." The Winchester said, flipping her phone closed. She looked at Dean expectantly. "So are you going to hit me now?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Dean sighed and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Fucking hell, Sam." He said quietly. "I just... I like how it is with us. I don't wanna lose you." He confessed, eyes closed so he wouldn't have to see her. Sam scratched the back of her neck and shrugged.

"To be completely honest, I don't like this anymore. It's not normal." Sam said truthfully. "And anyway you act like I'm your property, and I hate that so goddamn much, Dee. I really do. I know you're not like that. But something about this thing we have going on makes you almost feral." The girl explained, staring out the windshield. 

"Maybe you're right." Dean said softly, opening his eyes and sitting up. 

"I am right." The younger Winchester confirmed. 


	5. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters have trouble sticking to their guns.

It was late for a school night, about eleven thirty. Samantha had texted Luce, telling him she couldn't come by for coffee. She had too much homework to get through. The sixteen year old was murmuring to herself, biting on her pencil as she stared, narrow eyed, at an equation in her book. The brunette was smart, really smart, but she just could not get the hang of Algebra. She was so immersed in trying to figure the problem out that she didn't hear Dean come into the room of the rundown house the family had been renting for years. 

Dean leaned against the door frame, staring at the form of his sister, eyebrows furrowed, elbows on either side of her book. Her hair fell into her face, and she hastily pushed it back, sighing angrily at whatever she was working on. Dean smiled and sat down next to her, to which she jumped.

"Dean! Don't scare me like that." Sam scolded, glaring at him. 

"Oh come on. You've killed dozens of monsters and you're scared of your big brother coming to help you with your homework?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Samantha closed her eyes and groaned, putting her hands over her face.

"It's too difficult. I don't understand this formula. This whole class is completely meaningless." The sixteen year old complained, flipping her book shut and scrawling a random number in the space on her paper designated for that particular question. Dean shrugged and laid his hand on his sister's back. He wouldn't have been much help anyway, seeing as he had never paid attention in the school he had been there for. 

The siblings were quiet for a moment, Sam closing her eyes and sighing, Dean staring at the hand he'd put on his sister. He thought about all the times through their lives that he'd set his hand on her back, just like this, and she'd smiled, sighing, relaxing. Samantha opened her eyes and looked curiously at her brother, resting her cheek on her folded arms. Dean leaned forward slowly, searching her oddly inexpressive eyes. Their lips touched, Dean kissing her slowly, not wanting to lose this moment. She was so warm, and tasted like toothpaste and just  _Sam_. 

Sam kissed him back, even though she knew she shouldn't. He'd known how to kiss her since the very first time, when she had been twelve, he had been sixteen. Dean dragged his teeth over her lip, making her gasp into his mouth. He then took that opportunity to slide his tongue past hers. The younger Winchester's hands went to grip her brother's shoulders as he adjusted their position so that he hovered above her. The twenty year old ran the pads of his calloused fingers along her hips.

"Sammy." Dean said in a breathless voice as he moved his mouth to the space between her shoulder and neck, nipping and kissing one of the most sensitive parts of his sister. The girl under him moaned quietly and tilted her head to the side, grasping his hand in one of hers. Dean licked a stripe from her shoulder to her jaw, and then blew on where he'd licked, causing Sam to shiver and bite her lip. The older Winchester buried his face in her neck, grinding against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled on his shirt.

"Take it off, Dee." She demanded, eyes half lidded, lips swollen and well kissed. Dean complied immediately, hastily pulling his shirt off and then unbuttoning his jeans. 

"Now you." The man said, unbuttoning and pulling off Sam's jeans before unbuttoning her flannel. He looked happily on at the sight before him. Sam hadn't put on a bra this morning. No matter how many times they'd done this Sam still blushed when her shirt was opened. Dean didn't see why. Her chest might be small, but damn who would care when there was so much else she had to offer?

The older Winchester pulled himself out of his boxers and kissed his sister, pulling back a few inches to look at her while he asked the question he always did. "You ready, Sammy?" He asked, voice rough from being so aroused. Samantha nodded and pulled Dean down by the amulet he always had dangling around his neck. In a moment he was in her, slick, hot, and tight. 

Sam knew that she wasn't going to be able to give this up, no matter how wrong it was.


	6. Are You Satisfied?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lashes out at Dean. ((Sorry for the short chapter!))

Sam was laying there, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed. Dean recognized that expression. She regretted it. She hated it. She wanted him gone. She probably wished that he would die. Dean couldn't take it.

"Why not just tell me that you hate me, Sam?" Dean breathed, still on top of her. Sam shook her head and closed her eyes tighter.

"Get off of me." She whispered, swallowing. She hoped that she could forget this, and every other moment she'd been intimate with her brother. She just wanted to be  _normal_. She wanted to go out to parties, have a boyfriend, fuck people who weren't her brother. Dean tucked himself back into his jeans and stood up, pulling his shirt back on. Samantha was sure this was just sex for her brother anyway. He never made her feel anything but used. 

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked, looking down on the naked girl. She put her hands over her face and willed herself to hold back her tears.

"Please just go." She said quietly, afraid that her voice would break. But Dean was stubborn, he wouldn't go unless he knew what was wrong. She hated him for it. 

"No." He said simply. Samantha sat up and glared at him, tears sliding down her flushed cheeks.

"I said  _go,_ Dean." Sam said again, voice cracking. She stood up and made her way to her dresser, pulling out new clothes and putting them on. Dean reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she turned and smacked it away. "Don't touch me." She demanded, eyes alight with despair and anger. 

"What do you want from me?" Dean repeated, voice getting louder as he gripped his sister by the shoulders. She tore out of his grasp and turned, placing her hands on her dresser. "You want it, you take it every time." Dean said defensively, placing his hand on her hip. Sam bowed her head and started crying harder, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I want to be  _normal_!" She screamed suddenly, whirling around and pushing Dean back. She wanted him off of her, and far, far, away. "I can't... I can't do this anymore." She sobbed, grabbing her phone and her backpack before running out of the room. Dean tried to catch up to her, pull her back, but she was gone by the time he reached the front door.


	7. There, There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luce consoles Sam.

It was about seven, and Lucifer had just closed up the coffee shop. He rode his bike back to his house, listening to the wind whistle in his ears. The teenager expected to see the usual, rundown, lonely, house he lived in, usually vacant of his parents and little brother. What he saw though, was a distressed Samantha Winchester, crying into her hands on his front porch. The blonde hopped off of his bike and left it in the yard, making his way to Sam.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Luce asked worriedly as he put a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at him, her lip trembling, and a new wave of tears spilled out as she grabbed onto the front of his jacket. "Shh. It's okay." Lucifer said, hoping to comfort the brunette who was sobbing into his chest. "What happened?" He questioned softly. 

"D-Dean." Samantha choked out, arms around Luce's neck as she cried. She barely got his name out before she was sobbing again. She couldn't take this. She couldn't take living like this, her brother fucking her, her father going out and killing monsters. She just wanted to be normal, to date boys, go to parties, get in trouble for things other than flirting with someone she'd had a crush on for years. 

"We'll talk inside." Luce said, helping Samantha up and opening the door. Sam sniffled and followed Lucifer to his room, sitting down on the edge of his bed with her face in her hands. The blonde closed his door and sat down beside her, a reassuring hand on her back. Sam wondered why he was being so nice, she was poison, after all. "What did he do to  you?" Luce whispered, face close to Samantha's. Sam shook her head. Lou couldn't know... He would hate her, never speak to her again.

"Please tell me." Lucifer pleaded, pushing Sam's hair back from her face. The girl took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. 

"You'll hate me." She said softly. Luce looked taken aback. How could he ever hate Sam? She was so beautiful, nice, witty, everything he needed. 

"I won't." He assured her, eyes on her's. Samantha sighed and swallowed her fear. What was the worst he could do? Throw her out, spread rumors, never speak to her again. She honestly didn't know if it was worth it, but opened her mouth to speak anyway.

"When I was twelve... I started going through puberty. There were all of these changes a-and Dean told me he could make it feel good." Sam said, closing her eyes tight. "He kissed me, he was my first kiss, he was my first everything." She sniffled. "I-I don't want to do this with him anymore. I want to be normal. I want  _you._ " Sam finished, looking to Lucifer with red eyes. 

Lucifer looked to her with wide eyes, not knowing how to react. Her brother had been screwing with her for four years? It must be terrible for her, he thought. Sam took his silence as disgust and stood up. 

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry." She said hastily, moving toward the door. Luce shot up from his bed and blocked the door, grabbing Sam by the shoulders and kissing her. 

"It's okay." He said softly, forehead against her's. Sam let out a relieved sigh and kissed him again, arms around his shoulders. "I'm here for you." Lucifer murmured against Sam's lips.She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder. The blonde rubbed her back and kissed the top of her forehead. She would stay here for the night, anything to get her away from Dean. Anything that Luce could do to make her happy... He would.


	8. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spends the night with Lucifer. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter!

Sam's hand was in Luce's, and he stroked her palm softly with his thumb. Both of the teenagers had their eyes closed, breath steady. Neither was asleep, just calm, content with the moment they were having. It was eight 'o' clock at night, and the lights weren't on, so the room had only a dim, blue, glow from Luce's muted television. Sam opened her eyes and smiled, taking in Luce's calm face, so close to her's. She hadn't ever had this, just cuddling, enjoying being with another person this way.

"Lou?" She asked softly, chewing on her lip. Luce cracked open one eye and smiled. 

"Yeah?" He replied. Sam leaned forward to kiss him again, and he moved their hands so that they lay between them, touching both of their chests. When they broke apart Sam moved so that her head rested against his chest. Bart and Naomi, Lou's parents, had come home a bit ago with Castiel, his little brother, but hadn't bothered them. Castiel had poked his head in to ask if he could use his brother's calculator for homework, but that had been it. The younger boy had smiled politely at Sam and then left with the device. Sam hadn't ever felt this way about a boy before, and hadn't ever been so comfortable. 

She felt safe, and wanted, and  _good_ here in Luce's arms. Luce was running his fingers through her hair, humming quietly. They watched the muted television, not really paying attention. Sam wanted to say something, but the silence was so comfortable, and she was afraid she would ruin it. She didn't understand this feeling in her chest, it made her legs weak, her mouth dry. She never wanted him to let go of her.

"I'm so happy to be with you." Sam said quietly. Luce's hand temporarily stopped on her head, but then he continued stroking. Had she stepped too far? Luce was smiling when she looked up at him, and the sixteen year old let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm happy to be with you too." Luce said honestly. He didn't care how broken she thought she was, she was perfect to him, all of her flaws were just scars, everybody had them. He had never thought he would be with her. Sam blushed.

"Really?" She asked, apprehensive. Luce nodded and cupped her cheek with his hand. 

"Really." He said, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. 


	9. The Fourth Drink Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confesses something.

The two teens had drifted off to sleep, the television still on, casting a dim glow over their relaxed faces. Sam was curled into Lucifer, head on his chest. Luce had his arms around her and his chin atop her head. Slowly the sun came up, staining the sky a light pink. The air was still but for the teens' breath. Slowly Luce stirred, the sound of an engine waking him. Samantha whimpered in her sleep, snuggling closer.

There was a loud noise, the slam of a car door, Luce mused sleepily. If Sam had been awake she would've been able to identify the sound as her brother's '67 Impala, door being slammed because Dean was probably angry, drunk, or both. The couple would come to find out that it was the latter. There was yelling, a hoarse voice screaming "Sammy! Sam!" The sixteen year old awoke, groggy and confused. She soon recognized the voice, looking to Luce with anxious eyes. In unison the pair scrambled from the mattress, Luce leading the way out to the front yard.

Lou stood a step in front of Sam, surveying the drunken man on his lawn. Dean's hair was mussed, his cheeks red, his eyes watery. His gait was clumsy. When he saw Sam his eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Sammy!" He exclaimed, apparently oblivious to the early hour. The younger Winchester looked on at her fool of a brother, arms crossed. What was this? Was he going to try and fight Lou? She sincerely hoped not. Dean stumbled forward, intending to embrace his sister. Luce stepped between them, looking at Dean with the most confident stare he could manage.

"You should leave." Samantha said softly, avoiding Dean's eyes. The older Winchester looked from Luce to Sam, anger growing behind his eyes.

"Am I not a good enough fuck for you, Sammy?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed as he pushed Lou to the side. The blonde stumbled a bit before looking to Sam, who stepped closer to him. "Is that why you've got this dorky little guy hanging around you?" Dean chuckled without humor, shaking his head. Luce instinctively put an arm around Samantha's waist. He didn't know how bad this would get, if Dean would try to hurt either of them.

“Leave.” Sam demanded through gritted teeth as she grabbed onto Luce's shoulder. Dean stared at her for a moment.

“You don't get it.” He slurred, swiping a hand over his face. “I _love_ you, Sam.” He said, though it sounded more like a curse than an endearment. Lucifer looked to Sam, anxiety evident in his expression. The younger Winchester shook her head.

“You don't. You just want me to come back home.” She said. She wondered why Dean would pull this shit. Why would he say that? He had never said those words, no reason he would now. But then again, he was drunk. Although, Dean was almost always drunk these days. Sam couldn't stop battling with herself, and shook her head indignantly. “Get out of here.” The girl whispered.

“I do love you.” Dean insisted. Samantha was already pulling Lou back inside the house. She refused to believe her brother. The scene that had just happened though, well that didn't matter when Luce pressed his lips to hers and told her it would be okay. For a minute she almost believed him. 


	10. The End.

Sam clung onto Lucifer tightly after they had kissed. She hadn't noticed when the tears came. Lou wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, soft smile on his lips. The girl sniffled and looked down, hands still around her boyfriend's neck.

“I'm sorry.” She said quietly, looking up to meet Luce's empathetic eyes. He shook his head. “There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Sam.” He said, pushing her hair back from her face. Samantha leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and sighing.

“Dean.” She whispered. She had to be sorry about Dean. He had upset the both of them, and for that the sixteen year old was deeply sorry. Lucifer took a step back and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, I know that you're scared and upset. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I'm vastly more concerned about how you feel.” He confessed, running his still damp thumb along her jaw. He hadn't been acting himself with Sam lately. Well, he'd been acting better, he was more confident around her. She nodded and took a deep breath.

There was the sound of a door opening, and ten year old Cas came out of his room. He glanced at the couple standing in the middle of the living room, muttering a, “'Mornin',” Before going into the kitchen.

“How could Cas and your parents not have heard any of that?” Samantha asked, bewildered. Luce smiled and shrugged.

“Heavy sleepers.” He said. Sam's eyes widened before they rolled. She fought off a smile, slipping her hand into his as he led the way back into his room. They just sat there on his mattress for a moment listening to the sounds of the town waking. Birds twittered, engines started. Neither of them was tired. It was a Saturday, so no school for them. Sam silently thanked whatever God there was for that. She had let her walls down with Lou. They had been together for less than a week but she couldn't imagine being with anybody else.

“Hey, Lou?” Samantha piped up, nudging his shoulder with hers. “

Yeah?” He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Can I say something totally crazy?” She questioned, hand seeking his. Luce closed his hand over hers and smiled, nodding. Sam sighed quietly, turning to face him. “I...I think I love you, Lucifer.” She confessed. The use of his full name made his heart flutter as he smiled at her.

“I love you too, Sam.” He said softly, leaning in to kiss her once more. Their lips touched, and Samantha noted that his lips felt cold. Ice cold in fact.

“Lou?” She asked, touching her fingers to her lips. He looks at her confusedly. “You're so cold.” She said. He began to feel it then. It was a burning cold, like the one you get if you hold snow in your hand. But this cold went all through him, his bones, his skin, everything felt as if it was frosted. The boy began to shiver, staring now at Samantha with a panicked expression.

“Sam!” He said breathlessly. He couldn't figure out what was happening to him. Suddenly there was a pulling in his gut. It tightened painfully, and then let go all at once. He gasped in pain and looked to Sam who was staring at him with horror evident on her face. Then the room was shaking. Plaster fell from the ceiling.

“Lou what's happening?!” Samantha shrieked, reaching forward for his hand. He stayed in shocked silence as the floor of the room opened up, swallowing everything. Sam screamed, clinging to him as they plunged into it. Soon they reached the bottom, a flat, hard surface that surprisingly hadn't harmed them. It was dark here. It was cold.

“Sam?” Lucifer whispered, groping for her hand. He grasped it.

“Lou...” Samantha said, her voice trembling. “Where are we? What happened?” He heard her moving closer to him.

“I don't know.” He confessed as he stood up. “Oh my god.” He heard Sam say suddenly, and looked to her in confusion. He could see her face now. It was illuminated by a soft blue light. But where could it be coming from? Luce looked down at his hands. He was glowing. His shoulder blades itched and felt burning hot for a moment. He grimaced and closed his eyes.

“Oh my god!” Samantha exclaimed again. Lucifer looked to her and then turned his head. Wings. He had wings! This was impossible. He needed answers, he thought.

“Your highness?” Came a voice, followed by the room filling with light. A blonde woman smiled at Lucifer and Samantha before bowing.

“Where are we?” Lucifer asked, looking around the room. It was lit dimly with red light. Two thrones stood at one end of the room. Sam stood, grabbing onto his arm. She alternated between looking at this woman and his wings. The wings were so huge, golden, and they seemed to move fluidly without Lou's discretion.

“Hell.” The woman said simply, her eyes flashing to black as she smiled again. “Welcome home.”


End file.
